mokuba's giant sleepover of DOOM!
by croenix fire
Summary: ON HOLD.mokuba decides to have a sleepover with all the people seto hates most in the world,including all our favorite yugioh people,and a few friends from yu yu hakusho.note:has oc,very wierd random crazy oc,and wierd random crazy normal characters.
1. mokies evil plan

I do not own yugio or yu yu hakusho. There are oc

chapter 1:mokuba's evil plan of doom

Mokuba sat on the couch in seto's office and stared at the tv screen. This was one of the stupidest shows he had ever seen, but it was a good way too make seto think he was doing something other than plot evil plans of doom and mass destruction, wich was what he really was doing. Mokuba glanced at his brother. _"Good" _he thought to himself, "_he's still working so hard that if I ask him something say yes, but not relies he said yes,wich is just what I need."_ When mokuba wanted something that he knew seto would say no too, he would ask him while his bro. was hard at work, and so concentrated in it that he'll not even actually listen to what mokuba said and simply reply "uh-hu" or "sure" or "ok" but not even relies that he said it. "Can we have a sleepover with yugi and all of his loser friends?" mokuba asked from out of nowhere. "Sure" seto replyed, not even listening to what mokuba had said.

" Yah!" mokuba lept off the couch and skipped over to seto's desk. "And can we invite raven(oc from yyh) and all her weird demony friends?"

"Sure" seto replied, completely unaware of what he was agreeing too. "YAH! And once you find out what I've done to destroy your Saturday, do you promise not too get mad at me?" mokuba asked. Mokuba always did this cuz he knew that seto would never break a promise too him.

" And if you do get mad, do you promise to beg for forgiveness infront of everyone, including joey wheeler?"

"Sure"

"YAH! Thank you seto, I love you." Mokuba tightly hugged his brother, then ran out of the room before seto realized what had happened.

"Huh? Um, ok" seto sayed after the door slammed shut.

Kaiba manor

Mokuba looked through the phone book for everyone's phone numbers. :Ah-hah! There's yugi's ." Mokuba dialed yugi's number and waited for him too pick up. "Hello?" yugi asked cheerfully. "Hey yugi, its mokuba. We're having a big slumber party with raven and her friends on Saturday, yah wanna come?"

Yugi looked at his schedual, nothing goin on on Saturday. "Sure." Yugi replied.

"Great, hey could you call joey, tea, triston, serenity, mai, and bakura?" mokuba inquired.

"Sure."

"Great, later yugi." Mokuba hang up. He figured that the others would come, now he just had too convince raven. Raven was a 17 year old girl with long black hair w/ red highlights. Seto and raven hated each other, but he knew raven would never give up a chance too annoy seto. Mokuba dialed raven's number.

"Hello?" an iritated voice answered.

"Hi raven, its mokuba."

"Who?" she replied. "Mokuba, mokuba kaiba." He answered. There was a pause. "Oh yah, I remember you. The sweet kid with the jerk of a brother(no, I'm not a kaiba basher, I luv him as much as any fangirl)" Mokuba chuckled. Leave it too raven to insult her brother like it was a simple statement. "Yah, that's us" Mokuba replied.

"So, what ya need, or did ya just call cuz ya wanted to say hi?" raven asked sarcasticly

"Actully, I'm having a sleep over at our house on Saturday, ya wanna come?" mokuba asked hopefully.

"Your brother agreed to this?" raven asked

" Yah, but he didn't know he agreed to it." Mokuba replied

"So, If I came, he'd get annoyed?" raven asked thoughtfully. "Yep" mokuba replied happily "Ok," raven said, "I'm coming, and no ones gonna stop me"

"Great" mokuba said "could you ask yur sister and invite kurama, hiei, yuske, kisara (oc),kuwabara (whats a party without a few idiots?)"

"Sure" raven replied "I'm sure they'll come." Mokuba smiled. Everything was going according to plan "I'll see yah Saturday raven." "k"

mokuba hung. This was gonna be great.

Authors note:Ok, second chapter up soon. Hope ya guys liked it.


	2. getting there

I do not own yugioh, yu yu hakuso, or any other animes that momentarily appear

Chapter 2: Let the sleepover begin

Saturday night arrived and mokuba was very excited. All of raven's friends were coming, along with the rest of yugi's gang. This was gonna be fun. (Best part was, seto still didn't know yet. heheheh) Mokuba rearranged some of the stuff in the basement (that's where they were sleeping) so that everyone could enjoy themselves ( but they just couldn't touch anything) Soon, after waiting all day, it was time.

"Its time, its time, did she just say its time? I didn't have a lot fun in the desert-

Me: -- Hold it! You weren't in the desert!

Mokuba: ……..oh yah.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiva and raven arrem's house

Kiva quickly pulled on a pair of navy pants, and a navy spaghetti strap shirt. She brushed out her long, red hair and pulled on some navy shoes. Kiva was a beautiful 15 year old girl with long red hair and dark green eyes, like kurama, who she had a major secret crush on, but would never tell. Raven, her sister was 17 years old with raven black hair (now isn't that ironic) and red highlights. Raven was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with black pants. Raven was very similar to kaiba in many ways. She was anti social, had a younger sibling who desperately wished for their elder sibling too be more cheerful, and usually wore long pants even in the summer (though she was smart enough to where short sleeves.) Raven knocked on her sisters door twice, then entered without a reply.

Behind raven was yuske, kurama, hiei, kuwabara(unfortunately), and kisara, a mint green haired girl only a little taller then hiei.

"We ready to go?" raven asked her sister. Kiva nodded. Each of them gathered around raven as a black puddle formed around them. Raven was half sorcerer, half shadow demon. One of the best things about being a shadow demon was that she could transport people to a different country if they needed (kuwabara to the moon if he ticked her off to much) they began sinking into the black puddle. Although each of them had done this a few times, non of them liked the feeling (except raven who did it every single day) Every thing turned pitch black, the walls felt very liquidy, and slimy. A few moments later, they were standing a few feet away from the door to kaiba manor.

Somewhere in domino

Yugi happily walked down the street with Joey, serenity, tea, Tristan, bakura, (mai was driving) and duke, none of which were totally thrilled too have to spend the night at kaibas, but wanted too see his house non the less.

"I can't believe kaiba actually agreed to this?" bakura said quietly.

"I know" yugi said "It's not like kaiba to let mokuba invite us, and yuske and his friends over for a sleepover."

Me: To bad they didn't know that mokuba wasn't as innocent as he looked.

Kaiba manor

Yugi and his friends nearly got run over my mai valentine as they entered the gates around kaiba's house. As they got closer, they saw the yu yu gang.

"Hey!" bukura yelled as he ran over.

"Well look who it is." Yuske said as the others approached. Duke walked up to kiva and handed her a flower that he had just pulled out of kaiba's flower bed.

"Hello beautiful, you remember me, yes?" Kiva took the flower and forced a smile "Uh, yes duke, I remember you" Raven snorted "But she wishes that she didn't" raven mumbled. Yuske cleared his througth, and then rang the door bell. Exactly 10 seconds after yuske rang the door bell, mokuba through the door open a broadly smiled at his guests.

"Hi" he said happily. "Come on in." Everyone walked inside at looked around. There was a HUGE living room, you could part of the kitchen, and in a room off the side of the living room was the dinning room. There was also a huge two sided marble staircase.

"Wow" Joey said as he looked around. "This place is huge" Tristan commented.

"Yah," mokuba said as he saw every one's faces "Glad you all could come." He said happily. "Where's your bro?" raven asked, wanting to annoy him very much. Mokuba smiled.

"He's um," "Mokuba, who's at the- "Seto was standing at the top of the stair case. He had a pair of jeans on and a normal t-shirt.

"Wow, for once in your life you're not wearing a trench coat." Raven commented. Seto walked down the stairs and looked at each of the guests.

"Mokuba, what's going on?" seto asked his younger sibling.

"You mean, you didn't know?" tea asked, not wanting too be a bad friend by entering one's house without permission. The others shared her confusion.

"Of course I didn't know. If I did know, you wouldn't be here!...and know what?"

Everyone looked at mokuba, except for raven who already knew what mokuba had done.

"Remember seto, you promised too let me have a sleepover and that I could invite these guys." Seto raised an eyebrow. "When did I ever promise you that?"

"Monday. " Mokuba said innocently. Seto suddenly realized what had happened. Mokuba had asked him while he was hard at work, and so everything that mokuba asked for, he would reply yes just because he wasn't really listening.

Seto groaned. He wondered what else he had promised to do. "Seto, are you mad at me?"

Seto figured that he shouldn't answer, but did anyways. "Yes mokuba, I am very mad at you."

"Oh good, cuz you also promised that if you did get mad, you would beg for forgiveness in front of everyone."

Joey and yuske started laughing, raven smirked. Hiei simply replied "hn" Seto was shocked. How could mokuba do this too him? Seto cleared his throught. Since seto would never break a promise too his dear brother, he sat on his knees in front of his brother and forced a smile.

"Forgive me Mokuba." Seto said. Mokuba smiled, but was not satisfied. "You're not begging enough" he said. Seto wanted to rip his (mokuba's) little head of, but knew mokuba would never speak to him again if he did.

"Please forgive me dear brother." Seto said, trying to stay calm. Everyone smirked. He, seto kaiba had actually said please. "You're still not begging." Mokuba said again. Ok, desperate times called for desperate measures. Seto closed his eyes breathed in and out a few times before he attempted to beg.

"Mokuba," he said calmly, then without warning, seto grabbed his brothers' legs and fell on the floor. "PLEASE, MOKUBA, PLEASE FORGIVE!" seto begged. Everyone was horrified. Mokuba jumped back at least 5 feet. "OO Now this is just scary." Raven said. Mokuba yelled a cry of horror, then attempted to jump over his brother, but jumped on his head by accident, then ran around his brother screaming. Raven smiled. "That looks like fun, can I join?" she asked. Mokuba stopped and smiled at her.

"Sure." He said.

"YAY!" raven shouted.

Raven jumped on seto and started screaming, but instead of jumping on him once and then circling him, she jumped on him once (while screaming) and then jumped on him again, and again, and again, and again, and-

Me:-- I think we get we get the point!

In other words, she was screaming and continuously bouncing on kaiba's poor old back.

" AAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW !" Raven and mokuba screamed.

"OOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" kaiba yelled. By now, Joey, Tristan, yuske, and kuwabara were rolling on the floor, laughing, while kurama, kiva, kisara, yugi, and tea smiled and giggled. (hiei just said hn, and smirked at kaiba's misery)

"GET OFF ME!" Kaiba finally yelled. Mokuba stopped yelling, and raven stopped yelling and bouncing. Kaiba got up and brushed himself off.

"Ok, I forgive you seto." Mokuba said as though none of that had happened. "Good." Seto mumbled too himself.

"Ok everyone!" mokuba said, "Its time too start the sleepover!"

Authors note: Poor kaiba. Well he thought that was bad; just wait till what I put him through in the next chapter.

Note: I am NOT a kaiba basher.

Me: I WUV HIM!


	3. wierd movies

Chapter 3: let the torture begin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mokuba started walking towards the basement door. Seto slowly got up, but when he turned his head, the only thing he saw was raven, smirking at him with her ever so evil smirk.

"So seto , having fun?" raven asked.

"No." seto replied flatly.

"You know, it's been a while since I've been able to beat you to a pulp." Seto blinked "so?" he asked.

" Can I please beat you to a pulp?" raven asked, as though she was asking for a lollipop. "Sure, you were gonna do it any ways." Raven smiled, cracked her knuckles, and was about to punch seto until he was no more, but mokuba ran between the two and held his arms out.

"Oh no you don't." mokuba said to the raven haired girl. "Remember your contract?" everyone blinked.

"What contract?" yuske asked. "Oh yah, I forgot to give it to you." Mokuba said cheerfully. Everyone falls over anime style mokuba ran into the kitchen, looked in a few droors, than ran back into the room where everyone was. Mokuba passed a paper and pen to everyone in the room(except seto). "Ok, sign on the line at the bottom, don't bother reading." Raven suspiciously looked at the young boy. "Why?" she asked.

"Just do it or I'll make you go home." Every one reluctantly signed the paper, than gave it back to mokuba. "Ok, what you have done is signed a contract that says if you cause any bodily harm to either me or seto, you'll be put in jail. And you will go to jail cuz I made a deal with the police, ok?"

Everyone stared at mokuba. Seto smiled "thank you mokuba, I knew you still loved me." Raven glared at the boy. "YOU TRAITER!" Raven started sobbing. Kiva patted raven's shoulder lightly. "Why is she crying?" hiei asked kurama.

"I'm not quite sure hiei, but I think it has something to do with not being able to beat up kaiba." Kurama said, looking at the sobbing girl. "That's reason enough to cry for me." Joey said, looking sympathetically at raven. "-- ok. " Mokuba said. "Lets go start the party!" everyone cheered, except kaiba who wanted to go to his room and to computery stuff, and raven who wanted to beat him up, and joey who wanted nothing to do with kaiba. Mokuba led the group down a flight of stairs to the basement. Everyone awed at its size.

"I aw at its size." Kiva said happily. There was a HUGE TV against one wall, a popcorn machine, a soda machine, and a place with LOTS and LOTS and LOTS of candy. "Sweet!" yuske and Joey yelled in unison. Everyone took a seat on the many couches and chairs that were in front of the TV. Joey pulled up a back pack from no where and began to dig through it.

"Ok, I brought lots of movies." Joey said happily. "We could watch a barney movie,"

"O.O" was every ones response.

"Or another Barney movie, I brought like, 20 of those,"

O.O "we're doomed." Raven whispered as Joey began counting other various movies that were quite babyish. "Oh, and a tellitubies movie." Joey said smiling. Everyone stared at him.

"Who is he again?" yugi asked Tristan and tea. "I'm not really sure yugi." Tristan replied.

"There's a telitubies movie!" raven yelled. Joey smiled. "Nah, not really, I made it on da internet." Everyone stared at him. "Oh yah," Joey said, looking through his backpack. "I brought one more. Masters and commanders." Joey said holding up the case. Kaiba was now totally shocked. "How is it that someone who likes Barney, the telitubies, and boobahs likes a gory movie like that!" kaiba yelled.

"Oh I don't like it, I hate it." Joey said looking at the case like it was a giant hairy spider. "Its tea's." Joey said looking at the girl. Everyone looked at tea. "Tea?" yugi asked the girl. "YOU like masters and commanders?" everyone was now shocked. Tea looked at them, then smiled and evil smile and began to laugh evilly.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!YES! I LOVE the gory goodness! Blood, BLOOD!BWAHAHAHAHA!"

"O.O" was every ones response. Kaiba slowly got up, not daring to take his eyes off of the clearly insane girl. He picked up a priceless vase sitting on a shelf, walked over to tea, and slammed the vase down on her head, knocking her out.

"And I thought raven was scary." Joey said, hiding behind the couch.

"OOOOOOOkkkkkkkk," mokuba said looking at the unconscious girl. "Well, lets start the party!" mokuba said. "YAH! Lets watch telitubies." Joey yelled. "NO!" hiei yelled back, pulling out his sword. "WE ARE NOT WATCHING TELITUBIES!" Joey's eyes began to water, and his bottom lip was quivering. Then, he began to sob. Mai rolled her eyes. "Who knew that Joey was such a baby." Kuwabara frowned. "Awww. I wanted to watch telitubies too." Kuwabara also began to cry.

"-- ………….." was every ones response. "OK!" mokuba yelled, grabbing the DVD from Joey and sticking it in the DVD player. The screen went blank as everyone sat down on the couches, everyone except Joey and kuwabara were sitting on the floor right in front of the screen. Suddenly, little UN human things were running all around on a big green hill making weird sounds and such. Joey and kuwabara began laughing while everyone else tried to close their eyes and plug their ears. After 5 minuets of telitubie goodness (kaiba: YOU CALL THEM GOODNESS? Me: eh-he, sorry) hiei stood up, pulled out his sword, and ran towards the TV screen.

"No hiei, not the TV! Kurama yelled at the midget. "NO , NOT MY PRECIOS TELITIBIES!" Joey yelled. Hiei's sword went right through the screen, through the DVD player, through the couch that was throne at him in an attempt to stop him, through the horrid DVD that Joey loved so much. Kurama, kiva, and raven finally managed to get hiei's sword away while the others came out of their hiding spots.

Joey and kuwabara began crying when they saw the smashed DVD.

"Hello?" a strange voice from up stairs called down. Everyone looked at the dark stair well. Two figures emerged from the darkness, all the wimpy people (Joey, kuwabara, teashe woke up, yugi yami begged yugi not to be a coward duke, mokuba, and bakura the spirit was ashamed of him) while the others stood their ground, ready to fight if necessary. Suddenly, kaiba recognized one of them. No, it was his worst nightmare. "YOU!" kaiba yelled.

Who are the strange people? What will happen to the others? Will the sleepover continue? Find out in the next chapter.

To be continued.

Authors note: Ok, sorry it took me so long to update, but now that school has started, I don't get much time. I'll update again as soon as I can. Thanks for those who reviewed. If anyone has ideas for future chapters, let me know, would love to hear them.


End file.
